


Matched to Fit

by Hinalilly



Series: Hina's Cheesy Rinharu Week Oneshots [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: "go!", "ready set", Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rinharu Week, Take Your Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/pseuds/Hinalilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can't seem to find a swimsuit that feels <i>right</i>, he's totally <i>not</i> nervous about their first international race, and Rin has <i>very</i> stupid ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched to Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of Hina's "swimming is a sport so that TOTALLY COUNTS as using all the prompts, shut up" Rinharu Week adventure!
> 
> What's cheesier than matching swimsuits smut? NOTHING. Nothing, I tell you. ~~At least it's not 20k this time.~~ So here you go! Enjoy!

 

Haru stared at himself in the full-body mirror, eyeing himself from head to toe. Anyone who knew him was aware that this was his style, this was the outfit that Haru was most comfortable wearing, his second skin. Anyone who knew Haru was more used to seeing him in nothing but a pair of jammers than in any other piece of clothing he owned. Haru himself was much too used to it, to the point that, sometimes, looking at himself in the mirror while fully clothed just felt weird. But now, staring at the thin streaks of purple coiling around his thighs against the thick black fabric of the swimsuit he was currently wearing, Haru’s face was adorned with a deep frown.

This one wasn’t right either.

He’d been almost sure when he’d picked it, after browsing through rows and rows of color-coded jammers.

It was the fifth one today. And something _still_ felt wrong.

Haru picked at the fabric around his waist, annoyed at how it didn’t cling to his skin in the way it should. He pinched the area over his inner thighs, an uncomfortable scowl appearing on his face when it wrapped _way_ too tightly around them.

He took it off in a few, short tugs, with an angry huff.

“It didn’t suit you anyway,” was all the comfort Rin offered him when Haru finally walked out of the changing booth, fully clothed again, and looking extremely displeased.

This kind of thing didn’t usually happen. Haru had a good eye for swimsuits. He could usually tell which one would feel better just by touching them, by rubbing the fabric between his fingers, and he was rarely wrong.

Something was off, and Haru couldn’t tell what it was.

“You’re nervous,” Rin poked while smirking at him, still sitting comfortably and with his head propped up on his hand. He didn’t look too bothered by the wait, but that didn’t make Haru feel any better. The plan had been to get new swimsuits (after seeing all the ones Rin had brought back with him from Australia, Haru hadn’t been able to contain the urge), grab something to eat, and head back home for some catching up before going to bed early and hitting the pool first thing in the morning (he couldn’t deny how excited he was about showing _his_ pool, the pool he’d been training in hard during the past year, to Rin. He couldn’t wait to see how the water would feel like, how it would be like with Rin in the adjacent lane again after all this time). He hadn’t expected it to take this long to get the shopping done, however. At this rate, they could probably say goodbye to eating out. Haru was a little miffed about that, but from the look on Rin’s face, he didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m not,” Haru retorted quickly, walking back up to the racks to return the fifth failure, and kept looking for more.

He wasn’t nervous.

They would be flying to Rome in a few days to compete and set some records (there was no “maybe” or “hopefully” in Rin’s mind. They would, and when Rin looked at him like that, it didn’t even cross Haru’s mind not to believe him), that was all there was to it. There was no reason to be nervous.

Rin didn't look so convinced.

“I'm not nervous,” Haru repeated, frowning stubbornly. That had nothing to do with whether a swimsuit fit him properly or not. “I've been working out, that’s all,” he argued, and Rin raised an eyebrow, pretending to look surprised.

He stared up and down at Haru's body, a smirk on his face. Haru pretended not to notice, curling and uncurling his toes inside his shoes.

“You have,” he snorted, and Haru looked away, his frown a little more pronounced.

He was _not_ nervous.

He was just excited. Anxious. Thrilled at being able to swim again with Rin, to have him there with him in the flesh and not having to settle with his voice through a speaker or his fuzzy face through a computer screen.

If only he could find a swimsuit that fit right, he might be able to get that weird, gnawing feeling off his gut.

Rin stood with a sigh, the smirk still bright on his face, but Haru didn’t spare him more than a fleeting glance, still set on turning his eyes away from him, and tried to focus on the swimsuits again instead.

“I don’t need your help,” Haru muttered. Rin ignored him.

He watched over the corner of his eye, momentarily distracted from the pair of jammers he was currently inspecting, as Rin walked a few steps away, casually browsing through the racks with a smile on his face. Haru’s frown deepened at the exact moment he saw Rin’s eyes widen in glee as he reached for a pair of legskins with red and grey stripes on its sides.

So much for helping him.

Haru went back to the matter at hand, but he couldn’t focus his eyes on the patterns for more than two seconds without letting his mind wander and imagining what those legskins would look like on Rin.

“Haru.”

He was thankfully snapped out of his daydream before his mind’s eye could roam above the imaginary Rin’s knees, only to find the real Rin standing beside him, a smile on his face and a pair of jammers on his hands.

Haru made a face when he saw the purple and grey stripes on its sides, the lighter patch on the inside, the white streaks running around it, and it was obvious that Rin noticed exactly what conclusion his mind had arrived at. (It was probably the right one.)

“Come on, at least try it? It will look good on you.”

“That’s not the issue,” Haru sighed, but he took the swimsuit into the changing room anyway.

He wasn’t surprised to see Rin practically skipping into the adjacent one with the matching pair of legskins tightly grasped in his hands.

 

* * *

 

A perfect fit.

Haru had no idea how long he had spent staring, mindlessly following the pattern of the stripes with his eyes, and twisting his legs outwards to take a better look at the translucent patch of fabric on his inner thighs. He’d felt it as soon as he had slipped it on back at the shop, but it was still surprising even now, as he stood in the middle of the bathroom at his small apartment. There was nothing he could even think of complaining about. A smile came onto his lips as he moved his fingertips over the material again. It truly was perfect.

“Haru, stop staring at your swimsuit and tell me where the spare futon is!”

The smile disappeared and Haru sighed, toweling his hair dry as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, what do you mean you _don_ _’_ _t have one?_ _”_ Rin practically cried out, eyes wide and looking almost offended, dressed in nothing but a black tank top and a pair of loose shorts. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I wasn’t expecting any visits,” Haru replied blandly as he fixed his own bedding lazily, the towel hanging over his shoulders now.

“You _knew_ I was coming over! _You_ told me I could stay here!”

Rolling his eyes and ignoring Rin’s accusatory tone, Haru busied himself with fluffing up the pillow a little (again, ignoring Rin’s cry of ‘how do you only have _one_ pillow!?’) before straightening up and heading over to drop the towel with the rest of the laundry. “I didn’t bring it with me when I moved,” he said calmly, trying not to pay any mind to Rin’s confusion and disbelief. “We’ve shared a bed before. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

Haru turned to see Rin opening his mouth to protest and closing it back again several times, emitting no sound whatsoever. He finally relented with an angry sigh and a loud ‘fine, whatever!’ and immediately plopped down on Haru’s bed with exasperation. Haru rolled his eyes again, and went back to fetching his sleeping clothes.

His eyes landed on Rin’s bag, which was lying around on the floor, and he couldn’t help but go back to staring at his swimsuit, smiling again at how comfortable it felt against his skin.

“Haru, please don’t make this worse than it has to be,” Rin groaned from the bed, making Haru stare back at him. “You’re _not_ sleeping in that.” Haru frowned, but didn’t say anything. “Hurry up and let’s get this over with.” He would’ve liked to complain, but arguing with Rin was exhausting, and he was already tired from the shopping earlier, after all. Instead, he quickly fished his pajamas and underwear from the pile of freshly cleaned clothes he hadn't had enough time to sort out yet (Rin's plane had been surprisingly early), and went back to the bathroom to get changed.

Rin was still awake, silently staring at the ceiling and with a slight frown on his face, contemplating who knows what, when Haru came back into the room. With a sigh, Haru turned the lights off and headed towards the bed at last, climbing over Rin to claim the spot beside the wall. Rin kept groaning and complaining all the way through, but Haru ignored him.

“I can’t believe this,” Rin mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Haru got under the covers without a word, gave his back to Rin, and stayed silent.

The room was quiet, and Haru got a strange sense of déjà vu from it all. It was familiar, yes, but it also wasn’t the same. The bed was much narrower now, and there was only one pillow, too, so Haru could feel the warmth of Rin’s arm almost touching his back.

“You’re too close,” Haru muttered, hugging the covers a bit closer, “turn over.” Rin groaned again.

“Sheesh, _fine_.”

The warmth of Rin’s arm disappeared briefly, and Haru tried not to focus too much on the rustling. He was glad they’d had a simple dinner at home, in the end. His stomach seemed to be a bit upset lately. Haru hoped it wouldn’t be a problem during the upcoming tournament, and closed his eyes, trying to relax and sleep it off. Sure, they were a bit cramped, but it was nothing worth complaining about.

That was, of course, until Haru felt Rin’s arm again. Over his waist.

“… oi—”

“You said ‘turn over,’” Rin chuckled, and Haru huffed, covering himself up with the sheets a bit more.

There it was again. That weird feeling in his gut.

He was _not_ nervous.

Behind him, Rin snorted.

Okay, so he had been right about the swimsuit. Big deal.

“Told you so,” he muttered teasingly, and Haru ignored him again.

 

* * *

 

Haru had stood wide-eyed against the end of the pool, his skin still tingling with excitement, his body still itching for another lap, taking in the cheers and hollers from the audience. Beside him, Rin had barked a loud “yes!” and had immediately turned to Haru for a high-five, his smile as brilliant as the world around them. Neither of them had looked at the scoreboard yet, but it hadn't been important anyway.

Their first race.

Their first official race in the international circuit.

His hand had stung red-hot for minutes after they'd gotten out of the pool.

Haru was still having difficulty coming down from that high. Even under the spray of the shower, the water running down his body and his new favorite swimsuit, he still felt overflowing with unspent energy, like a light was still waiting to burst inside him.

Rin wasn't making it any easier on him.

As if having trouble assimilating the sensations washing all over him wasn’t enough, then there was Rin, jumping into his stall without warning, with a smile brighter than the sun, pressing Haru's body against the wall and a searing kiss against his lips.

“0.02 seconds,” he breathed against his face before kissing him again. “0.02 seconds, Haru!” Another kiss. “You're amazing!” And another.

Haru couldn't express any sort of reply other than muffled sounds against Rin's lips, the taste of chlorine and tap water mixing into it as it ran down Rin's head, his hair dark and wet and gorgeous against his blinding smile.

“I told you, Haru!” Rin said, holding Haru's face between his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “I told you it would be the best!” He looked absolutely exhilarated, grinning wide from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling just like the water in Haru's lane had a few moments ago.

“Yeah,” Haru smiled back, pushing Rin's wet bangs away from his face. The gesture seemed to make Rin burn even brighter, littering Haru's face with pecks and kisses and pressing him further against the wall. “Rin, wait,” Haru whispered, trying to put some distance between them, making Rin freeze mid-motion right as he was about to press a kiss against his cheek, eyes-wide and frightened, “someone's going to hear.”

Rin blinked at him once, twice, and then laughed out _really_ loud, doing his best to stifle the sound as soon as Haru called out to him again. He looked like he would've fallen to the floor, his knees giving out beneath him, if his hands had not been currently pressed against Haru's face.

“ _That's_ your problem with it,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief, but smiling again as if he'd just been visited by the National Team coach in person with an offer for a spot in the Olympic relay. “I'm _kissing_ you, and you're worried that someone might _hear_.”

Haru frowned at him like it was obvious, as if anyone would've been concerned about that, and Rin had to hold back another laugh.

“I've been saving my first kiss for you for _years_ , and _that's_ your reaction!” Rin placed his forehead on Haru's shoulder, still shaking a bit with laughter. Haru’s lips were still tingling. “Our first kiss, and you barely registered it! You suck, Haru.”

“I thought I was amazing,” Haru teased, and Rin slapped his arm with a chuckle.

They stayed like that for a brief moment, Rin with his head against Haru's shoulder, nuzzling his neck lightly, peppering it with short kisses, while Haru exhaled softly, awkwardly putting his arms around Rin's back, holding him. His body felt hot with a whole new set of emotions now, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head up so that the few droplets from the shower that still reached him would run down his face. The water seemed cold compared to how warm Rin's body was.

Rin's hands, like the water, also went lower, slowly, feeling Haru's back muscles, clinging to his skin. Even though he wasn't saying anything, Haru could tell how long Rin had been waiting to do that. Rin had been staring at him a lot after coming back from Australia, most of the time with a fond smile on his face, sometimes with that same serious look he'd sported while lying down on Haru's bed a few nights ago. Haru always pretended he hadn't noticed, but the two of them knew he had. Even now, with Rin kissing him, with Rin's fingers spreading over his lower back, Haru wasn't saying anything.

That weird feeling in his gut suddenly made sense.

He’d been waiting, too.

Rin's hands went even lower, cupping his butt cheeks, and Haru felt that if he didn't say anything soon, he was going to explode.

“You're gonna have to admit I was right eventually,” Rin chuckled, squeezing Haru's ass, pinching the fabric of the swimsuit and rubbing it between his fingertips. Haru held his breath, his hands pressed against Rin’s chest—how was he supposed to form a coherent reply like this? Way to break his concentration. “Wearing matching ones feels great, huh?”

Rin's breath was hot against his neck, and Haru blamed everything on the euphoria of the moment. They'd hugged half-naked in the past before, but it was the first time that Haru was so painfully aware of how hot and short of breath it made him feel, of how close Rin's crotch was to his. He tried to focus his eyes on the water running down along Rin’s body, but that only made it _worse_ , and Haru found himself lowering his hands as well to feel how Rin’s legskins hugged his hips, unconsciously letting his fingertips roam over his ass as well.

 

_…_ _holy mackerel_.

“... It's a little tight,” Haru muttered, trying to think of anything else but his body’s embarrassing reaction to the current situation, but with Rin and the warmth of his body and the water running between them it was absolutely impossible _not_ to. To make matters worse, he could feel Rin's torso shaking with laughter against his own. This was no laughing matter.

“You bet,” he outright giggled, squeezing Haru's butt again in retaliation before moving back a little, hands on Haru's hips and a grin on his face. “Hey, Haru,” he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes, “want to try something stupid?”

Haru scrunched his brow, a little thrown off by the question (he should’ve known to refuse immediately, especially when Rin was openly admitting that his idea was stupid, of all things), but he was still feeling a little light-headed, and he kept his eyes fixed on Rin’s, as if asking him to go on.

Rin’s smile turned into a full-blown smirk, and Haru’s eyes widened.

The feeling in his gut got ten times worse.

Haru felt Rin tugging him closer by his hips, and they were suddenly kissing again under the shower spray, Rin still laughing through it all, and Haru with his eyes tightly shut and his arms around Rin’s back, still trying to handle all the sensations at once—Rin’s lips, the water, their chests rubbing together, his own body that hadn’t stopped tingling yet.

It was sudden and overwhelming (but he could certainly get used to it).

Rin suddenly sneaked a hand between the two of them, and Haru’s eyes shot open.

“Oi, _Rin_ —” he started, squirming a little against him, fingers digging a little into Rin’s sides, “someone’s going to hear.”

“And _that’s_ your problem with it,” Rin teased again with a grin, rubbing Haru’s crotch with a bit more vigor. Haru huffed, looking away. It was a perfectly valid problem.

He pressed his mouth into a thin line as Rin continued to massage his crotch up and down, trying not to make a sound as the swimsuit began feeling tighter and tighter against his skin. Even if Rin wasn't touching him directly, Haru could still feel the heat of his palm, he could feel his fingers outlining the shape of his erection, could feel them curling around it teasingly and tugging lightly, making him shudder. Haru held onto Rin for support, his breath starting to get heavy and his knees weak, and Rin loosely wrapped his free arm around Haru's waist, the touch of their skin slippery and hot.

“Rin...” Haru breathed out, hanging his head as Rin kissed all over his neck and jaw, the smile on his face still evident. Haru could feel his body growing hotter, and small sounds of approval kept trying to escape past his lips the tighter the fit of his jammers became.

“It really feels good on you,” Rin whispered, sounding a little breathless himself, as he let his hands roam over Haru’s thighs, groping and caressing him through the wet, thin fabric of the swimsuit. Haru’s eyes fluttered closed with a small hum of appreciation when Rin pressed his thumb against the small, translucent patch on the inside, rubbing small circles on his inner thigh. Rin brought him closer, pressing their bodies together again, and Haru couldn’t help the soft sigh that left him and the way in which his body shuddered when Rin gave him a short roll of his hips.

The sounds of other people moving around startled them both, and in that instant Haru probably earned himself an entire life’s worth of blackmail material with the sound that came out of Rin's mouth, which was promptly followed by a gruff curse as he pushed Haru back against the wall again.

A few excruciatingly intense seconds went by, and then it was quiet again.

They both had to try really hard to contain their laughter.

“This is probably your stupidest idea yet,” Haru said lightly, still holding onto Rin’s shaking body like a lifeline, chuckling a little himself even though he was still certain this was no laughing matter. The nerves and the post-race high and the heat and the arousal were definitely making a mess in both their heads. Rin slapped his arm again.

“You like it,” he whispered back with a smile, and he was surprised to see Haru smiling right back, his face sporting both a nice blush and a challenging spark in his eyes.

“… yeah.”

Rin’s smirk grew tenfold.

They were kissing again in a second, Haru with his arms wrapped loosely around Rin’s neck, and Rin with his hands on Haru’s ass, smiling as he kept rolling their hips together. The kisses were slow and sweet, the two of them taking their time to taste each other’s lips, sucking and tugging gently. Rin kept smiling as they moved, having to take longer and longer breaks to breathe as their pace hastened gradually. The feel of their swimsuits rubbing against one another’s, hot and wet and tight, was making Haru’s head swim, and he put a little more pressure behind his movements, making Rin’s smile grow wider, squeezing him lightly again.

“Tight, huh?” Rin teased, between panting and kissing, as he felt Haru twitching impatiently against him. Haru shut him up with a buck of his hips.

“The water’s getting cold.”

Rin was more than happy to comply with Haru’s request, gripping Haru’s hips strongly, his movements becoming bolder and faster, their hold on one another getting stronger as the friction between them increased. Haru held on tighter, lips parted slightly; short, quiet moans kept coming from deep within his throat, masked among Rin’s louder, breathier sounds and their increasingly sloppy kisses. With the newly added sense of urgency, it wasn’t long before the two of them were panting hard, Rin’s voice reverberating softly in the shower as he whispered Haru’s name with every other move, holding one of Haru’s legs hooked at his waist for a better angle. Haru kept doing his best to keep his mouth shut, to keep his moans at bay as he felt Rin’s hard erection pressing against his own through their matching swimsuits. Rin kept trying to tease his lips open with his tongue, kissing and licking him playfully, gradually managing to coerce him into a round of deeper kisses. They weren’t going to last much more than this, all sensations heightened in their excitement, and Haru dug his fingers more tightly into the skin of Rin’s back as their movements became more erratic, bucking his hips a little harder. Indeed, it wasn’t long until the tournament, the race, the rest of the swimmers, the audience, everything outside the two of them them dissolved into background noise as Haru kept grinding against Rin, his eyes sealed shut at the incredible, slightly painful tightness wrapping around his erection.

Rin’s fingers pressed hard into Haru’s thigh as they both went through the last spurt, moving more desperately and slightly out of synch, and swallowing each other’s moans in a long, deep kiss. They kept their mouth’s connected, tongues swirling together, until their motions turned languid again, finally breaking off and gasping for breath, and holding each other close to keep from slipping.

“I… won,” Haru was the first to speak, his voice low and tired, but without compromising even an ounce of his usual stubborn, competitive edge.

“Did… not,” Rin smirked, leaning against him as they both fought to catch their breath, and pressing his forehead into the crook of Haru’s neck. The water kept running, completely cold, and Rin pulled Haru back beneath the spray with soft kisses and gentle tugs.

There was a slight moment of awkwardness when Haru began thinking that they both actually needed to wash up for real now.

He couldn’t help turning his gaze down towards Rin’s crotch, staring and wondering and trying to imagine what it looked li—

“Hey, Haru,” Rin breathed out, completely spent, putting his arms around Haru’s neck and bringing him closer, “I know something that would fit you even better than that swimsuit.”

Haru looked up at him lazily, breathing heavily and slowly, a slight look of disbelief in his face (but his eyes still sparkled anxiously for an answer).

Rin leaned in painfully slowly, a smile on his lips and slightly reddened cheeks (he would’ve argued it was the steam, definitely the steam) as he tilted his head to whisper hotly into Haru’s ear.

“… _me_.”

Haru’s eyes went wide.

Moments later, he was dragging a laughing, grinning (and totally blushing) Rin out of the showers, both still slightly wet, with messy hair and and _much_ too hurriedly dressed.

It was impossible for them to make it in less than a minute, but Haru was definitely going to get them both back to the hotel in record time.

_Definitely_.


End file.
